percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:XXaphroditeXx/The end for now
Michaela POV So we got back to camp and we went to the big house. "Austin your back.....um didnt you try to kill Michaela"Chiron said "Well after I saw Michaela in that much pain I snapped on Jacob the one who made me try to kill her." "So did Hades get back his helm back." "Oh that was one thing we did not do we could go bac..."he stared before I opened my backpack and threw the helm at his gut and hit him pretty hard "THERE ARE YOU HAPPY IM SOOOOOO GLAD AUSTINS BACK AND THAT TORI AND HIM ARE ALL TOGETHER AND HAPPY DONT WORRY HE JUST TOOK MY HEART AND SHATTERED IT ITS FINE."I yelled at him and ran out. I didnt think this would affect me that much but I guess you get attached to a person when youve been dating for 3 years and I was finally breaking down then I saw Austin running up to me oh great thats what I needed right now. "MIchaela whats wrong you and Tage are dating now why should it matter if I am dating Tori" "Well first shes my best friend second you tried to kill me and third not even Tage can take away the pain that you left me and you know that charm you had enchanted that it will always come back to me if I still love you it always comes back every day I try to get rid of it it always comes back" "Really but Michaela your daughter of Aphrodite how can you have a broken heart" "When you grow up without your dad you learn not to get attached to anything and that was my only rule and you broke that rule and here you are disappering from my life without warning just like my dad your JUST like him." Then I ran into the forest Tori POV Wow I didnt know that it would affect her that bad i have to make her happy wait she was always whining about Prom I could make her a Prom I have to go talk to the aphrodite girls shes going to love this Hour later OK Tage go with argus and find a tux"I ordered "But I dont want to wear a monkey suit I dont want to go to Prom" "Not even to dance with Michaela belly to belly" I persuaded "Argus lets go get a tux" HAHAHA I knew thay would work I should probably have Selena take her dress shopping. Selena POV "OK lets go dress shopping girls"I said "I dont even know how you found me in the forest"MIchaela complained "You had a picture of Austin taped to a tree and was shooting arrows at it pretty easy to find" 5 hours later "why did we get thes dresses" Michaela asked "Well because theres going to be a Prom tonight OGZ REALLY IM SO GLAD i PICKED THE DRESS I DID OMG OMG OMGZZZZZZZ ok time to get her to camp before she has a heart attack Tage Pov Ok so iI was waiting for Michaela when I heard shrieks from the aphrodite cabin and I knew they were ready they were just looking at there selves in the mirror which happened every morning so the first one to come out was Michaela she wore a fluffy pink dress with gems sparkling on her waist and just above it was another line of Gemsa she looked beautiful this is going to sound very chessy but she looks amazing everyday and her hair was curly and bouncy right below her collarbone Joe POV I was pretty lonely Tori with Austin and Michaela with Tage Michaela was pretty stunning too I bet shes the prettiest girl right next to Tori but then Michaela laughed at one of Tages corny jokes put up the one second finger to him and started walking over to me "Hey"she said Hi you look amzing not like im trying to hit on you or anything but wow " "Its cool every girl likes compliments" Ha ya I guess im gunna be pretty lonely but what ev "Ill give you a dance" "OK" The she walked off looking very stunning Adam POV I was waiting for Maddie to come out she was as cute as a panther but not some oe youd want to touch when there eating or they wlll probablly throw you across the room well no offence to Maddie though I was wearing a stupid suit Michaela forced me to were it and I dont want to tell that story again who knwew and aphrodite girl can be so scary wow Then I saw Maddie walk out she was stunning she wore a black dress with black cheetah print on top and a Blue flower in her hair WOW was all I could say "Hey" she said awkwardly "Hey you look amazing " Thanks" Tonights gunna be great Austin POV The first thing I saw was Tori in her dress walking out of the hermes cabin she was wearing a blu dress with gems on the top half "O My GODs"I stuttered "You look amazing"I said when i caught my breath "thanks its not very comfortable"TOri said "Well let me guess MIchaela picked it out" Ya And then the music stared and it ewas time to dance Michaela POV The music started and I wanted to dance I daced my heart out with Tage to the first song and then the song changed and it was a slow song "Would you like to dance"Tage asked "Of course" We started to dance and Tage said "You know what has occured to me" "what"I asked "That we havent had our first real kiss yet> And with that he leaned in and turned his head and I leaned in and 6Inched till our lips met 5,,,,,4,,,,3,,, Then Austin put his hand In the middle of our lips and said "Does this cut look infected" With that I pushe his hand away and closed that gap between me and Tages lips first Tage looked suprised then he got the hang of things and put his hands on my waist and I put by hands on his neck pulling him down so I could reach him he was still pretty tall with me in heels Our kiss ended then another slow dance started and I heard a deep voice say"Can I cut in" I looked over and ity was Joe so right before Tage was about to say no i said yes So me and Joe were dancing we wernt even that close and Tage came and scooted us apart so I was barley even touching him "Tage dont be jealous''I said while scooting back in Me and Joe finished our dance and it was time to announce prom king and queen ''Prom Queen is Michaela Stricker and Prom King is Tage Zesti" OMG Ya thats when I heard "I demand a recount"from the stupidist girl at camp half blood "You Have to count them"said Tori "Ya Michaela"said the dumbgirl eveything was almost perfect untill I heard "Where my beautifull girl"said a man standing at camp borders THis wasnt any ordenary mand this was my......Dad Category:Blog posts